


The Gift: STAU Mother's Day Special

by KateTGP



Category: Alternate Universe - Soultales AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Mother's Day Special, soultales au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateTGP/pseuds/KateTGP
Summary: IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS TO THE SERIES, PLEASE DON'T READ(This takes place after Past Friends Present Lovers and The Soulmate)Sans decides to surprise Frisk for Mother's Day, but not without the help of their kiddos! But what would seven year olds Avenir and Sari do when their Dad is running out of ideas to distract their mother?Would they finish the gift in time?





	The Gift: STAU Mother's Day Special

**Author's Note:**

> **Three characters (Avenir, Sari and Faith) here belong to KateTGP. We do not own the other characters for they belong to Toby Fox, the creator of Undertale.**
> 
>  
> 
> This story is written by: KateTGP and Callista TGP
> 
> Visit us at: kategp.tumblr.com  
> art-at-night.tumblr.com

**Soultales AU: Mother's Day Special**

 

 

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, WE'RE SO DOOMED!" Sari, Frisk and Sans' seven year old daughter, whined while her twin brother, Avenir, just kept laughing at her.

"Sari, you've been saying that for hours," Ave snickered, repositioning himself on the couch, "I don't even know what's the occasion today."

Sari looked at her brother with a death glare saying, _are-you-fucking-kidding-me?!_

She teleported right in front of him, making him jump in surprise.

"Avenir Serif, it's MOTHER'S DAY today! How could you forget?!" Sari scolded him, pointing at the calendar.

Ave's eyes looked like they were gonna pop right out of their eye sockets.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he asks, pouting at his sister.

"You're the one who's been living with Mom for six years, Ave! I swore you could've known!" Sari countered. "Weren't you paying attention when Dad said he was gonna take Mom out so that we could come up with something special for her?!"

Ave gave her an expression that read, _Nope_.

Sari groaned in disbelief.

Ave stood up then said, "First of all, do we even have the materials we need?"

"Yep," Sari says, walking over to a wooden cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find some art supplies to create something for Mom." Sari replied.

Ave sat beside her.

"Why not just ask Grandma Toriel to help us?" he asked her.

Sari rolled her eyes as she said, "She's ALSO a mother, Ave. So are Aunt Alphys and Aunt Undyne."

"What about Aunt Chara?" Ave asks.

"She's having a baby."

"What about Uncle Papyrus and Uncle Mettaton?"

Sari thought for a while.

"Aren't they on vacation?" she asks.

"Yeah, I was just asking if you remembered." Ave says, a grin plastered on his face.

Sari punched him playfully in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Ave says, wincing in pain.

"THAT was for not cooperating when we only have a few hours left before Mom and Dad return with our baby sister." Sari replied. "Why not help me out over here?"

Ave rolled his eyes then said, "Fine."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of gathering the materials they needed, Ave and Sari set down all of them on a table in the living room.

"What are we making again?" Ave asks.

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" Sari asks him.

Ave looked at her in confusion.

"Why did you bring all of this stuff here when you don't even know what you're gonna do?" he asks her.

Sari scanned the items they gathered.

There was a silver chain, a bottle of paste, jars of different colored glitter, a set of paintbrushes, some clean sheets of paper, a pair of scissors, a packed pencil case, a huge glob of silver metal, and a set of blank pendants in different shapes and sizes.

"These all look like parts of making jewelry." Ave muttered.

"How'd you know?"

"Aunt Luna does it all the time." Ave replied.

Sari took the glob of silver metal in her hand.

"We can just melt this with our magic. Dad did say we can control it." she suggested.

"Correction: he said _you_ can control it. You were the one with him for six years." Ave retorted.

"And since _you_ were the one with Mom for six years, Avenir Serif," Sari says grabbing the paintbrushes and glue and placing them in Ave's hands, "you get to do the arts stuff."

"Deal." Ave says with a grin.

"Let's begin."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans was running out of ideas.

He, Frisk, and their little baby Faith have been out for almost two hours already!

 _"I seriously hope Ave and Sari are finished by now. Frisk is really one hard person to surprise."_ he thought.

He can't help but think what kind of mishap the twins might get themselves into.

"Sans? Is there something troubling you?"

Frisk's voice snapped him back to reality.

"It's nothing, sweetheart." he replied.

"Are you sure? You look really worried—"

"About the twins? Nah, I'm sure they're doing fine." he accidentally blurted out.

Frisk shot him a look of confusion and suspicion. "I thought the twins are with Chara."

_"Oh right, I forgot about that. I can't believe I'm actually LYING to my own wife just because we want to surprise her on Mother's Day."_

"Uhh, yeah, they are." he stammered nervously.

"I'm calling Chara right now." Frisk says, using her free hand to reach her phone.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Frisk looked back at Sans.

Sans stood there, frozen for about a few seconds.

"Umm...you can't call Chara." he said.

"Why not?"

"Because...because...." he struggled to find more words.

Suddenly, a small whimper emitted in between them.

They looked down at what Frisk was holding in her arms.

She was still holding their youngest daughter, Faith.

"It's because you're still holding Faith," Sans sputtered, "you might drop her?"

 _"And you just noticed that now, bonehead. NICE GOING."_ he cursed himself silently.

"I can hold her for you if you want." Sans suggested.

"Sure, just...please be careful." Frisk says softly.

"Of course I'll be careful. I'm her Dad, Frisky bits." Sans joked as he took the baby from her arms. "Besides, I'll be placing her back in the stroller."

Faith seemed to disagree, because she started 'punching' Sans' sternum with her tiny fists.

Sans smirked as he placed Faith in the stroller in front of him.

"Okay, so I'll go call Chara now—"

"Not yet!"

Frisk groaned as she turned to Sans.

"Sans, what's wrong with you today? Are you...hiding something?" she asks.

"What?! No! Of course not! I—" he struggled to find something to say.

He was a terrible liar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk couldn't help but feel sad today.

She actually thought that Sans and the kids remembered what day it was today.

But she was wrong.

None of them remembered it was Mother's Day.

And it was the first time she was celebrating it together with her family.

The first time she was celebrating it as a _married_ mother.

Frisk sighs as she grabbed Sans by the arm.

"Look Sans, I really just want to go home now. We'll pick up the twins from Chara then we'll head home. Please? Faith and I are tired already." she pleaded.

"Frisk, about the twins, they're—"

Suddenly, Frisk's phone began to ring.

"Oh, look. It's from Chara." she says as she grabbed her phone then answered it, "hello?"

From the corner of her eye, she could see Sans' worried expression.

 _"Hey Frisk! Happy Mother's Day! How are you all?"_ Chara asks from the other side of the phone.

"Same greeting for you. I'm great, Chara. Just great." she says, trying to sound happy.

_"You don't sound great. Are you okay? Did Sans hurt you? I swear if he did—"_

"There's nothing wrong, Chara. How are the twins at your place?"

 _"Wait...what? What do you mean?"_ Chara asks, sounding just as puzzled as Frisk was.

"The twins? Ave and Sari? Aren't they there at your place?" Frisk asks.

_"Nope, who told you that? Was Sans playing a prank on you again?"_

"Nevermind, thanks for the greeting. I better get going," Frisk said, then hung up.

She shot a glare at Sans' direction.

"Frisk I—"

"Sans! This isn't funny! Where's Avenir and Sari?" she demanded, her worry and rage mixing together.

"They're at home." Sans confessed.

Shock and worry drained the color from Frisk's face.

_"Why on earth did Sans leave the twins at home?"_

A pang of dizziness hit her.

Sans quickly caught her before she could collapse on the floor.

"Sweetheart, they're fine. I made sure that they're protected." he says softly.

"Please...let's just...go home." Frisk mumbled.

"Alright, but I'm not gonna teleport the three of us going back." Sans said.

Faith giggled, catching both her parents' attention.

Frisk sighed.

_"Of course. Sans drove us all the way here and he ain't leaving the car here, knowing that Faith loves to ride instead of teleport."_

"Okay." she murmured. "Just let me talk to the kids on our way back."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this looks good?" Sari asks.

"Well duh, we made it. Magic ALWAYS works." Ave says with a proud smile.

"Wait! Let's add one more detail." Sari suggests, activating the cyan magic in her hand.

Slowly, she smoothened out the edges of their gift, cleaning up their mess.

"There! Now it looks perfect." she says proudly.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Ave asks.

"Let's just find out." his sister replied as she grabbed an empty white box then placed the gift inside.

"I'll wrap it." Ave says, closing the lid of the box.

Sari grabbed some sparkly golden wrapping paper from the pile of art materials around them.

"Here," she says, giving the stack to Ave.

"Thanks." he says as he placed the paper under the box and began wrapping it.

Suddenly, the telephone began to ring.

"I'll get it, you continue wrapping." Sari says as she dashed over to the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Star, it's me."_ Sans' voice spoke from the phone.

"Dad! Ave and I are about to be do—"

Sans shushed her quickly then spoke in a quieter tone, _"Your mother can hear you."_

Oh.

There were some shuffling noises in the background until another voice spoke, _"Hi Sari! How are you and Ave there?"_

"Hi Mom! We're doing great!" Sari replied.

Frisk gave a sigh of relief from the other side of the line. _"Thank God you two are alright. Listen, we're about to be there in a few minutes, okay?"_

Sari's insides turned cold.

Was Ave finished wrapping? What about the mess they made?

"umm...okay, well, see you!" she said then hung up.

Running towards her twin bro, she shouted, "Ave! Ave! We better clean this up!"

"Use your magic, it works easier that way." Ave replied, "I'm almost done here."

"Mom, Dad, and Faith are about to be here any minute now!" Sari exclaims.

"You clean up, I go wrap." he said.

Sari activated her magic as her right eye lit up.

Slowly, the materials they have scattered began to float in the air, surrounded by bright cyan magic,

And with a flick of Sari's hand, they all began to return to their original places, leaving the room spotless.

"Anddddd done!" Ave shouted as he presented the gift.

"Great job, Ave!" Sari cheered.

Suddenly, the front door opened.

The twins ran towards the front door, knowing what to expect.

Sans was waiting for them outside.

"Your Mom is just getting the stroller out since she's gonna put Faith back in it." he explained, "how's the surprise?"

"All done!" the twins said simultaneously, presenting the wrapped box to their father.

"What did you make?" Sans asks them.

"You'll see." Sari says with a smirk.

Suddenly, Frisk approached them with her hands firmly placed on the handle of the stroller.

Faith was sitting in it, giggling cheerfully.

"Okay, what's all of this about?" Frisk asks.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom!" Ave and Sari greeted her, giving the gift they made earlier.

"Ohmygosh..." Frisk says, placing a hand over her mouth, "I actually thought you forgot about today..."

"Of course we didn't, sweetheart." Sans chuckled, placing an arm around Frisk's shoulder. "This is your first Mother's Day as my wife."

"Dad had this planned a long time ago." Sari says.

"Really?" Frisk asks, turning to Sans, "Was that why you were acting so strange earlier?"

Sans' face was flushed with a tinge of blue.

"Heh...maybe?"

Frisk giggled, planting a kiss on Sans' cheekbones. "Thank you."

Turning to the twins, she said, "Thank you to you guys as well."

"Open the gift!" the twins said excitedly.

Frisk slowly removed the ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper from the box.

Lifting the lid, she gasped when she saw what laid inside.

It was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with different colored charms.

There was a red heart charm that had her name on it written in silver. It had a deep blue heart behind it and a thin soft purple stringlike outline binding them together.

It represented her soul and Sans as her soulmate.

It was in between two heart charms, one in a bluish-purple shade, and one in a reddish-purple shade.

Those represented Ave and Sari's souls.

And below the red heart charm was a light pink heart charm connected to the two heart charms through a purple chain.

It represented Baby Faith's soul.

In the remaining parts of the bracelet, there was a mountain charm that represented Mount Ebott, and a globe charm that represented the surface world.

"Do you like it?" Ave asks Frisk.

"I love it! Thank you so much, you two!" Frisk says, hugging the twins tightly.

Sans smiled at the sight of his family together.

Baby Faith let out a loud gurgle, signaling them to notice her as well.

Sans carried Faith in his arms, bringing her closer to Frisk, who already pulled away from the twins.

"Looks like our babybones misses her mother." he joked.

Frisk gladly took Faith from Sans' arms.

"Thank you for everything, Sans. Without you, none of this would be happening." she said softly.

"Anything for my sweetheart." Sans says, kissing her cheek.

"Uhh, keep your PDA _away_ from us next time." Sari says.

Everyone shared a laugh, including Faith.

There are still many more days for the kids to grow up.

And they can never do it without their parents, especially their mother, who had carried them for nine months.

But as long as they live with love, not L.O.V.E...

Their family would always stay strong no matter what obstacles they may face.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all Moms out there!


End file.
